


The Ravenous Drabbles

by beetle



Category: Ravenous (1999)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ravenous drabble. See the movie, if you haven’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Oblique spoilers for the movie.

“W-what do you think we’ll find? When we g-get there, I mean?”  
  
Reich is sitting behind the tack shed, sharpening his hunting knife. Toffler’s scared, whispery voice makes him pause.   
  
“Dunno. Bunch of dead people, I reckon.”  
  
“Oh. . . d-does  _anything_  f-frighten you?” Toffler hunkers down to murmur. Reich's icy-pale blue eyes lock onto his skittish brown ones.   
  
“Not much.”  
  
“Oh.” Toffler swallows audibly and looks away. Then he’s scurrying back to his room, unaware that the pale, considering gaze follows him all the way.  
  
Reich smiles and goes back to sharpening his knife.   
  



	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ravenous drabble. See the movie, if you haven’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes/Spoilers/Warnings: Oblique spoilers for the movie.

“It’s not so difficult, really.”  
  
This is the closest I’ve ever been to him, wrapped up and held tight by his gaze. By the hunger I sense within.  
  
“ _Acquiescence_.”  
  
He sways closer, lips parting ever-so slightly.   
  
“It’s easy, actually.”  
  
Closer, still. We’re sharing air, now.  
  
“You just.”  
  
He wants so desperately to be taken without a choice. I could happily oblige him.  
  
“Give.”  
  
Any closer and I’ll have him.  
  
“In.”  
  
I’ll  _devour_  him.  
  
Something flickers in those Atlantic-blue eyes: hunger, naked and unholy as my own.   
  
I smile and he takes a shuddering breath.  
  
“Fuck you,” he whispers.


End file.
